Paredes grises
by Reme Delacour
Summary: Effie echa de menos su hogar, el Capitolio. No puede aguantar tanto gris, un color tan pasado de moda. Lo ve en el suelo, en la mesa, en las sillas, en las paredes... Lo ve hasta en las sábanas. Ella misma se siente gris.


Effie se lleva las manos al pelo y se lo recoge en un moño como puede. No tiene espejos en la pequeña habitación, pero sabe que no está bien hecho, que se le escapan algunos mechones. Se mira uno con horror, ¿cómo puede tener alguien un color de pelo tan soso, tan apagado? Lo odia.

Deja escapar un suspiro y se sienta en la silla. Alguien llama a la puerta, y Effie se ve obligada a ponerse recta en la silla y a sonreír. Hay que cuidar las formas.

—Pase.

Plutarch asoma la cabeza y la mira. Hace una mueca. Effie se controla para no sonrojarse, se da cuenta de que la ha hecho por su pelo.

Pero aquella expresión no dura nada, Plutarch entra inmediatamente y se sienta en la silla de enfrente.

—Buenos días —le sonríe.

—Oh, ¿es de día? —escupe Effie. Luego se arrepiente, ¿y sus modales? ¿Qué le está pasando?

Plutarch ignora el comentario.

—Te he traído algo de ropa, por si la quieres —dice sacando varias prendas grises.

—Gracias.

Y las coge. Tienen un tacto áspero, y son tan grises como el resto de la habitación. Ni siquiera son bonitas, son petos iguales al que lleva. Recordar lo que lleva puesto la hace estremecerse.

—¿Por qué me has traído a este... sitio? —pregunta Effie. No es la primera vez que lo hace, no puede perdonarle por haberla traído aquí.

—Me pidieron que lo hiciera.

—Pero Katniss no me necesita. Aquí no me necesita nadie —sigue dispuesta a protestar.

Plutarch suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Nadie? —su sonrisa desconcierta a Effie, pero se mantiene erguida y confiada.

—Podrías haberme dejado en el Capitolio. Es mi hogar, nuestro hogar.

Plutarch suspira.

—No dependió de mi —se levanta—. Pero pronto entenderás por qué no te dejamos allí.

Se acerca a la puerta, pero antes de salir se gira y la mira. Ya no sonríe, está serio.

—El Capitolio no es mi hogar.

Y sale.

Effie vuelve a la pequeña litera donde duerme, no tiene sueño, pero cualquier cosa por poder evitar mirar el cuartillo en el que se encuentra.

Cuando despierta, no se siente mejor. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, porque no tiene reloj y no se digna a salir a los pasillos y juntarse con los demás. No así, con la ropa gris y con esos pelos. El moño se le ha caído un poco, no quiere ni saber cómo se verá.

Se vuelve a sentar en la silla y mira las prenda. Quizás si consigue unas tijeras... Recuerda que cuando era pequeña la moda era llevar pañuelos, su madre misma los llevaba.

Pero entonces se acuerda de su conversación con Plutarch y nota que sus ojos se humedecen. ¿De verdad cree Plutarch que ella no sabe por qué no es seguro quedarse allí? Está en pleno corazón de la revolución, y desde luego no es tan tonta como para no enlazar cabos.

Por primera vez desde que era pequeña se estremece pensando en que niños inocentes van a morir. Los Juegos del Hambre ya no le parecen tan divertidos, porque se da cuenta de que los próximos tributos serán sus amigos del Capitolio. No puede ni pensar en los niños pequeños que veía jugando en el parque cada mañana.

Olvida sus modales y se echa a llorar, sin miedo a que se le corra el maquillaje, porque tampoco lleva.

La puerta se abre al rato, pero Effie sigue con la cabeza entre sus brazos, sollozando.

Éstá incumpliendo sus normas, debe erguirse y sonreir, pero no puede. Si es Plutarch se irá. Él es... era del Capitolio, si conserva sus modales, la dejará en paz. No se encuentra en condiciones para hablar con él.

La puerta se cierra. Gracias.

Effie cierra los ojos e intenta controlarse un poco. Cuando lo consigue, se da cuenta de que alguien la observa. Levanta la cabeza y le ve.

—¿Haymitch? —pregunta limpiándose las lágrimas que le surcan las mejillas como puede. Espera una mueca, un comentario, algo sobre su cara, su peinado, pero no llega nada.

—Effie —la saluda con voz suave.

—Has vuelto —le intenta sonreír.

—Eso me temo —le devuelve la sonrisa..

—¿Cómo... cómo está el Distrito 12?

La expresión de Haymitch cambia, frunce el ceño, hay odio en sus ojos, y casi diría que un poco de tristeza..

—Mal, no queda nada. No creo que a Katniss le convenga visitarlo, no en su situación.

—Lo siento mucho.

Llevaba toda la vida viajando al doce, y le tenía algo de cariño. No, no era el mismo cariño que tendrían por él Katniss, Peeta o Haymitch, pero de verdad la apenaba.

—No es tu culpa, son esos imbéciles del Capit... —se para repentinamente—. Vaya, lo siento.

Effie se estremece. También es culpa del Capitolio la destrucción del doce y la muerte de tantas personas.

Son unos asesinos, y ella también. Levanta la barbilla y se obliga a sonreir.

—Me alegro de verte —y es verdad—, pero preferiría estar sola —se excusa. No quiere volver a llorar delante de él.

Haymith la mira, todavía feunciendo el ceño. Ella, aguantándose las ganas de volver a llorar, manteniéndose recta y todo lo presentable que se puede presentar alguien despeinado, de gris, y que se ha pasado la mañana llorando, se deshace el moño mientras espera a que se vaya.

Haymitch, muy al contrario de lo que le ha pedido, agarra la otra silla que hay y la coloca a su lado.

Se queda ahí un rato sin decir nada, mirando cómo se desahace enredos y esperando.

Al final, arrimando más la silla, se lo pregunta.

—Effie, ¿qué te pasa? —su voz es baja y tranquilizadora, pero tiene un ligero atisbo de preocupación.

—Nada —responde. Nota el nudo de garganta que le deja la sensación de que la están estrangulando.

—Effie... Sé que no confías mucho en mi —para y la mira—, pero nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, puedes contármelo.

Le mira, ¿está hablando en serio? ¿Cuenta con un amigo de verdad? Pero no, él la odia, ella es del Capitolio. Lo sabe, no entiende por qué le hace esto.

Haymitch levanta una mano y la dirige hacia su mejilla lentamente, ¿la va a acariciar? Su corazón late más deprisa, lo nota. Pero no, no la acaricia, solo le ha pasado un mechón de pelo a detrás de la oreja.

Le mira. No está borracho, no huele al alcohol.

—Te digo la verdad cuando digo que puedes confiar en mi —dice levantándose.

Pero Effie le agarra de la mano. Está caliente, en comparación con sus manos frías como la nieve. Haymitch se queda parado allí unos segundos, pero en seguida se vuelve a sentar, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Effie no suelta su mano cuando este se sienta, sino que la rodea con ambas manos. Le hace sentir mejor.

Suspira y por fin se atreve a formular la pregunta que lleva atormentándola todo el día.

—¿Soy mala persona? ¿Soy un monstruo? ¿Soy... —se le rompe la voz— soy... como ellos?

Haymitch aparta la mano de las suyas. «Lo soy», se estremece. Y las lágrimas vuelven a surcar sus mejillas. Mira hacia otro lado apartando el rostro, sabía que no tenía que habérselo preguntado.

Entonces nota como unos brazos la rodean, e instintivamente oculta su cara en el pecho de Haymitch, llorando.

—No lo eres —le susurra al oído—. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Tú has aprendido, eres mejor que ellos.

Pone un dedo en su barbilla y suavemente le hace alzar la cabeza, luego le limpia las lágrimas de la cara.

Ella vuelve a refugiar su cara en el pecho de él. Cierra los ojos. Siente sus latidos, y eso la tranquiliza.

Él pasa su mano por su pelo, acariciándolo.

Effie no puede decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero se aparta un poco, visiblemente más calmada.

Haymitch la mira y sonríe.

—Me gusta tu pelo.


End file.
